Una noche de tormenta
by VampireDarkRogueWind
Summary: Que pasaría si dos chicos que comparten un departamento, se pelearan, y se dejaran de hablar, pero todo eso cambiara en una noche de tormenta Contiene: Yaoi, Drama, Angustia leve, ¿leve Comedia?, leve OOC, Romance, AU, Cap. Único, One Shote.


**Una noche de tormenta**

¡Hola!, como están se que debo terminar mis otros fics pero bueno

Vampire: tanto tiempo

Dark: demasiado

Rogue y Wind: es bueno volver

Este fic es el 1er Chack que hacemos, ojala y les guste

Contiene: Yaoi, Drama, Angustia leve, ¿leve Comedia?, leve OOC, Romance, AU, Cap. Único, One Shote.

Que pasaría si dos chicos que comparten un departamento, se pelearan, y se dejaran de hablar, pero todo eso cambiara en una noche de tormenta.

Nota: aquí cambiare el físico de Jack y de Chase un poco

Dark: este fic es nuestro, pero los personajes no.

Al fic.

Cap. 1 una noche lluviosa, una pelea y una reconciliación.

Era una noche lluviosa, dos jóvenes estaban en el departamento, los dos eran novios, se querían mucho, se amaban, no dejaban de estar juntos. Hasta que esa misma noche, algo pasó.

El pelinegro le reñía a su pareja, ya que últimamente estaba distraído, aunque el ojirojo, le decía que no. El ojijambar (Vampire: no se si ese sea su color de ojos), le decía al pelirrojo que ya no hacía las cosas como se debían hacer. El ojirojo le decía que se equivocaba.

El pelinegro estaba enojado con el ojirojo ya que no sabía hacer nada bien, según él, y el pelirrojo le decía que no había nada malo con él.

En eso Chase dijo:

-Eres un bueno para nada, cuando te digo como quiero las cosas, no las haces (Vampire: bueno aquí les dije que cambiaría a los personajes verdad, empezare con Chase, alto, de tez morena, ojos color ámbar, de complexión delgada, fuerte, pelo color negro largo, así como lo trae en duelo xiaolin, traía puesta una camisa de manga corta color blanca, pantalón negro y tenis azules) —decía muy molesto

En eso Jack le responde:

-Siempre he hecho, lo que tú dices, que haga y lo hago, tal cual, y ahora me vienes, con que todo lo que hago esta mal, sabes lo mucho que me esfuerzo en hacerlo, y que además lo hago por que te quiero y me sales con la excusa de que no te gusta como lo hago (Vampire: le toca a Jack, alto llegándole a los hombros a Chase, de tez pálida, pelo rojo largo con una coleta, ojos rojos, no como los tiene en duelo xiaolin, trae una camisa de manga corta negra, pantalón gris y tenis blancos) —respondía

-¡Ah!, si entonces por que cuando hiciste el desayuno se te quemo —decía Chase reclamando

-No se me quemo, lo que pasa es que no podía servirte el café y a la vez estar volteando los huevos y el pan —decía Jack contestándole a Chase.

-Esa no es excusa Jack, bien sabes como hacerlo, no tiene por que pasarte eso

-No es ninguna excusa, para que sepas no tengo cuatro brazo Chase solo tengo dos y tampoco puedo partirme por la mitad y hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo —decía Jack enojado.

-Otra cosa, sabes que la camisa que llevo puesta esta mal planchada y sobre todo también los pantalones —decía el pelinegro

-Para tu información los planche dos veces, creo que deberías ponerte lentes querido —decía el pelirrojo ofendido

-Como te atreves a decirme eso, tal vez el que se ha quedado ciego eres tú —decía Chase enojado.

-Entonces por que todas las mañanas al despertarme veo todas las cosas que tengo que hacer para poder complacerte—decía Jack aun ofendido.

-Las cosas que haces, las cosas que haces, para empezar las haces mal, no solo no las haces bien, si no que las haces de lo peor, en conclusión, eres, eres la peor persona que he conocido en mi vida —termino de decir Chase

En vez de que el pelirrojo le gritara a Chase dijo tristemente

-Si eso es lo que piensas de mi, perfecto, me mato haciendo todo lo que quieres y sales con que no te gusta lo que hago, solo quiero que sepas que…

-… ¡Te odio Chase Young!, eres el ser humano más despreciable que he conocido en mi vida —decía Jack llorando.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, cerrándola de golpe, Chase vio esto y dijo

-Creo que me he pasado, no debí haber sido tan cruel con él.

Jack corrió hacia la habitación y cerro la puerta, una vez ahí se sentó en la cama, se quito los zapatos, se recostó puso su cabeza en la almohada quedando profundamente dormido, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas y sollozando.

En el otro cuarto se encontraba Chase pensando paseándose de un lado al otro

_Chase POV´S_

_Creo que me pase esta vez no debí haberle dicho esas cosas tan, tan horribles, después de todo, él hace todo lo que le pido y lo hace sin decir pero, y no soy capaz de reconocer el hecho de que se "mata" haciendo todo en el departamento, y yo solo me quejo en vez de hacer algo, solo llego y le reclamo y le grito y creo que si antes no exploto ahora lo hizo ahora y con justa razón, fui he sido tan injusto con él, me siento tan, tan…_

…_soy un insensible, siento un vacío adentro, creo que lo mejor será…_

…_que le de…_

…_**me disculpe con él**_

_Para poder estar juntos es necesario que hablemos sin gritarnos, sin tener que llegar a herirnos, lo quiero y se que él también, esta vez, me pase y lo único que diré es que no volverá a pasar. Sino quiero perderlo, y evitar que se vaya y que me quede solo, será el ir con Jack y decirle que lo siento. _

_Fin de Chase POV´S _

En otra habitación estaba un pelirrojo todo dolido, acongojado y sus ojos estaban rojos por tantas lágrimas que había derramado, por lo que había pasado, el pelinegro le había gritado y humillado y lo peor de todo no veía el sacrificio que él hacia de tener todo en orden y encima le había reclamado de que todo lo que el hacía estaba mal, pero si hacía todo lo que Chase le pedía, sin decir peros, lo hacía con gusto, pero ahora todo tenía que ser diferente, porque ese día tenía que ser para que los dos pelearan por cosas tan "pequeñas" .

Y se puso a pensar

_Jack POV´S_

_Nunca me había gritado, tampoco dicho cosas tan crueles como las que me dijo, fue tan insensible, después de todo lo que hago por él, que estoy aquí esperando a que regrese, y para que me venga con que hago todo mal, que acaso no es suficiente para él, que acaso no ve todo el esfuerzo que hago para tener todo tal cual le gusta, nunca le digo que no, nunca le he dicho un pero, esta vez se paso, claro que se queja, me reclama y me grito y eso lo hace cuando llega, pero esta vez exploto, y..a n…o se que h…a…cer, ya no quiero estar así, no lo soporto más._

_Fin de Jack POV´S_

Después de haber pensado la situación, el pelirrojo se dejo caer en la cama, sin importarle nada, ni siquiera el hecho de haber estado llorando tanto.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto del ojidorado

Después de darle vueltas al asunto dijo

-Iré y le pediré una disculpa, después de todo siempre ha estado esperándome aquí ha que llegue y siempre me sonríe y eso no quiero que cambie —decía decidido

Se dirigió a la puerta, y si vacilar fue directamente hacía la habitación del ojirojo, camino, y camino, después de pasar por cuarto de baño, camino, hasta que dio con la habitación del pelirrojo, puso su mano en la perilla, cuando estaba por abrir, en eso se escucho un relámpago, eso hizo que se apagaran las luces, después de un rato, esta regreso, Young sin pensar más en lo que había pasado, estaba totalmente decidido, cuando estaba por girar la manilla de la puerta, para así poder ver a Spicer, respiro hondo y dijo

-Bien, aquí voy —decía ya más tranquilo.-su mano temblaba un poco, respiro de nuevo, tomo fuerzas y sin vacilar la giro lo más rápido que podía, en eso para su mala suerte, las luces empezaron a encenderse y ha apagarse como si fuera poco, para su desgracia cayo un trueno, esto hizo que una vez más las luces se fueran, y esta vez no había como saber si esta regresaría o no, pero eso le importo vio su mano que aún sujetaba la perilla, como si realmente esto le dijera, ¡Ey! , hay alguien detrás de esta puerta que te esta esperando para que le des una disculpa, por lo desconsiderado que eres.

Bajo su mirada un momento, y en un instante levanto su rostro y con la fuerza que había tomado, el sabía que había sido un cretino con Jack, un canalla, y sobre todo un patán, estaba enojado consigo mismo, su castigo sería el no tener al pelirrojo ahí con él, era estar sólo, sin que nadie lo esperara cuando él regresaba, sin que le abriera la puerta y lo recibiera con los brazo abiertos, y con una sonrisa y sobre todas las cosas con un

¡TE QUIERO!

Eso había sido suficiente para que el pelinegro reaccionara y se diera cuenta de que sin Jack, él no era nada. Había dado muchas vueltas, era hora de abrir esa puerta y de pedirle una gran disculpa a Jack. Cuando puso su otra mano en la perilla en eso cayo otro trueno, por casualidad o para su mala suerte, al momento de querer abrir la puerta esta no cooperaba, era como si algo no quisiera que Chase se disculpara, sería el destino acaso o una mala jugada, Young era de las personas que tenía paciencia, claro esta ya había llegado de nuevo a su fin, si la puerta no se abriría por las buenas, sería por las malas, entonces pensó en usar toda su fuerza para tumbarla, pero la descarto, no quería asustar a Jack, pensó, pensó y pensó hasta que ya no pudo más era como si las ideas que tenía no serían como él quería. Se rindió, algo que era extraño para él.

Así que se sentó y cruzo sus piernas, entonces, bajo su mirada con resignación, suspiro y dijo

-¡Ah!, creo que esto me pasa, por ser un tonto, un crétino, un canalla, un patan, y sobre todo un desconsiderado, se que cada vez que vengo, te grito y que te digo cosas que no debo, y que hoy sobre todo me sobrepase, me excedí, que explote y que me desquite contigo, se que haces todo aquí y yo lo único que hago es gritarte y decirte lo mal que haces las cosas, cuando se que te esfuerzas por hacerlo lo mejor, y así que yo llegue y vea que todo tú esfuerzo no ha sido en vano, se que en vez de agradecértelo, y…o so…lo, m…e enojo.-decía con la voz apagada.-después de eso hubo un silencio, hasta que empezó escucharse como la lluvia comenzaba, seguida de truenos y relámpagos, la luz titilaba, en un vaivén, después de lo que había dicho Young ninguno había dicho palabra alguna, el pelinegro seguía en la misma posición, igual Jack, pareciera que era el destino el que les estaba jugando una broma, una de muy mal gusto.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto del pelirrojo, Jack que aun estaba en su cama, se levanto un poco y se puso de rodillas, se limpió sus lágrimas, había llorado demasiado tanto que sus ojos estaban rojos y estos se confundían con el color de los suyos.

El era ajeno a lo que pasaba, ya que estaba demasiado triste para prestar atención a la situación, ya estaba aun con aquellos pensamientos, esos que él sentía en ese instante, en ese preciso momento. Él quería ha Chase, pero sino cambiaba al menos en la forma en que lo trataba que le digiera esas cosas que le habían herido, no habría otra opción que irse de ese lugar.

Tanto adentro como afuera de la habitación había una encrucijada, un mar de emociones y de sentimientos encontrados, los dos se querían, se amaban, se necesitaban el uno al otro, pero sino había la confianza suficiente por parte de ambos en la cual hubiera un mutuo acuerdo en como se podría mejorar su situación actual y así evitar que su separación sea definitiva.

Ambos estaban sumamente concentrados, ya que uno quería disculparse y el otro esperaba ese momento, en el que Young dijera que no volvería a pasar y que los dos pudieran estar juntos como el Ying y el Yang*, y que para mantener ese equilibrio los dos tendrían que fortalecer sus debilidades y llegar aun arreglo.

Hasta que cayo otro trueno, el sonido fue tan estridente que hizo que el pelirrojo se estremeciera, su cuerpo temblaba, sentía como el ruido ensordecedor de aquel fenómeno de la naturaleza caía tan estrepitosamente, haciendo que sus piernas evitaran moverse de su sitio que más podía hacer, respiraba agitadamente, su corazón latía rápidamente, hasta que cayo otro, pero esta vez más fuerte y con toda su "furia", esto hizo que el pelirrojo gritara

-¡CHASE!, ¿Dónde e...s…t…á...s? .-decía entrecortadamente.- en ese instante el ojidorado reacciono al escuchar que Jack lo había llamado, se levanto, y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo vuelo y la suficiente fuerza para abrir la puerta, sin importar si la tumbaba o no, lo intento una, dos, hasta que tomo el suficiente vuelo y con mucha fuerza y esfuerzo logro que la puerta se abriera, se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, en cuanto se recupero, levanto la mirada y vio a Jack quien se abrazaba de la almohada y se pregunto el porque, enguanto cayo un trueno cerro sus ojos y cuando los abrió vio que el pelirrojo se estremecía, por el sonido tan estridente que este hacía al caer, se acerco a él y le dijo al oído

-Estarás bien, no te pasará nada, ya estoy aquí.-le dijo para tranquilizarlo, se separo de él un poco, Jack se había reincorporado, estaba sollozando, con la cabeza agachada y la mirada baja, Chase vio aquello y dijo

-Yo lo siento Jack, se que no debí haberte dicho esas palabras y que no debí haberte lastimado, se que haces todo un esfuerzo y que debo ser más agradecido ya que te esmeras tanto para que todo quede bien y yo al contrario llego y lo que hago es gritarte, por como haces las cosas se que bueno debo ser más consiente de ello, y que debo llegar y decirte lo mucho que te quiero y que te necesito, y que sin ti no soy nada y si te vas me quedare solo y, y…o no quiero es…t…a…r, solo, me sentiría vacío sin ti—decía Chase con algo de tristeza.

Jack quien estaba de lado había escuchado a Chase, y como sus palabras desde el inicio hasta que termino el tono en su voz era distinto, cambiaba, de estar con la voz que el le conocía a una totalmente llena de tristeza y de angustia.

Voltio un momento y vio que Young había bajado su mirada, el pelirrojo después de verlo se volvió y pensó por un rato de nuevo en aquellas palabras.

De nuevo el silencio estaba presente, los dos estaban cabizbajos, como si la esperanza y la fe se, muriera poco a poco. Lo que ellos no sabían es que un rayo de luz les llegaría.

Pasó un rato y los dos estaban, aun pensando, en aquello, en cual sería lo que pasaría, y esas cosas, hasta que cayo un relámpago y eso los alerto, ninguno de los dos se movía de donde estaban.

Otro silencio, incomodo y un relámpago cayo, ninguno de los dos reaccionaba, era como si algo los detuviera.

Paso el tiempo, las horas, los segundos y los minutos, como si los dos no quisieran ceder, como si el orgullo de ambos fuera más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Hasta que sin saber si por pura suerte, casualidad, o mera coincidencia, o hasta el mismo destino era el que quería que las cosas mejoraran para bien de ambos, cayo un trueno tan fuerte, ruidoso, con tal estrépito que hizo que el pelirrojo saltara de la cama y sin que se diera cuenta fuera con la persona que menos esperaba, el pelinegro había cerrado sus ojos ante ello. Cayo trueno, tras trueno, hasta que cayó un relámpago tan estridente, ensordecedor, que hizo que el ojirojo abrazara tan fuerte al pelinegro, el albino estaba tan asustado que temblaba, mientras que el moreno aun tenía sus ojos cerrados, aun así sintió como algo, un cuerpo se movía, y a la vez lo abrazaba tan fuerte, tanto que lo único que buscaba era alguien que lo protegiera, que lo defendiera, que lo cubriera, ese sentimiento de querer que alguien estuviera ahí para él.

Sin vacilar, abrió los ojos y vio al albino temblar, y estaba abrazándolo con tanta fuerza, Young sabía que ese sentimiento era porque Spicer quería que alguien lo cubriera y que le dijera que no estaría solo, el ojirojo temblaba y estaba a punto de sollozar, hasta que cayo otro trueno y esto hizo que casi le clavara las uñas en la espalda al moreno.

Young se dio cuenta de que Jack lo necesitaba y él necesitaba a Jack los dos se complementaban el uno al otro, sino se iba el otro estaría destrozado y el otro estaría completamente solo y vacío, era una perdida –perdida, ninguno de los dos ganaba, Jack le gritaba que lo protegiera y eso haría, sin pensarlo dos veces el ojidorado correspondió el abrazo del albino y le dijo

-No te dejaré solo Jack, aquí estoy, para protegerte pase lo que pase.-le decía a la vez que le daba un beso en la cabeza.

Jack levanto la mirada y dijo

-¡G…r…a…c…i…a…s! —decía sollozando y de manera entrecortada, para luego acomodarse en los brazos del moreno.

Young dijo

-¡Te amo!, y nunca dejare de hacerlo.-le levanto el rostro para darle un beso, y como si no fuera poco Jack estaba más rojo que su cabello, y sin importarle le correspondió el beso al ojidorado.

Se separaron un poco y Jack dijo

-También te quiero Chase y te perdono, siempre y cuando me ayudes aquí.-decía mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole a lo que el otro dijo

-Esta bien, por mi no hay ningún problema.-le dijo con una sonrisa, para luego volverlo a besar.

Los dos pasaron un buen rato así , al parecer el destino quien les había jugado, mal ahora los había ayudado a quedarse juntos, y que ambos habían llegado aun acuerdo mutuo, sin importarles que , se quitaron las ropas y de manera en que se fue dando la situación los dos estaban haciendo el amor.

A la mañana siguiente, Chase se había ido a su clase de Tai-chi, mientras Jack preparaba la comida, para así comer junto a Chase, se había arreglado para el, llevaba una camisa de vestir color azul oscuro, pantalón negro con rayas grises, zapatos tipo botín color marrón oscuro.

Eran las 15:30 pm, la hora en que terminaba la clase de Chase, se iba a la regadera, una vez que termino su ducha se arreglo, con una camisa estilo oriental color rojo, pantalón azul con un dragón azul, sus zapatillas negras.

Camino, con su mochila, tomo un taxi, no había mucho tráfico por lo que llego rápido. Este lo dejo en la entrada, le pago, bajo, subió por un elevador, camino por el pasillo y hasta que llego y toco la puerta, Jack corrió abrió y ahí estaba Chase Young con una sonrisa, beso a su novio, entró dejo su mochila en el perchero, fueron a la cocina, se sentaron juntos, comieron, platicaron, cuando terminaron, Jack trajo el postre**, ambos lo degustaron claro que llegando casi a querer devorarse el uno al otro en la mesa.

Chase supo que el postre, era mejor se si se servía de manera "adecuada" los dos fueron al cuarto, se quitaron la ropa y una vez más la cama que una vez estaba impecable ahora estaba desordenada los dos terminaron de degustar el postre quedaron rendidos debido a la actividad tan vigorosa que habían tenido.

Esta historia, que si bien termino bien y no en una tragedia, en donde una pelea que inició antes de una noche tormentosa, y que si bien fue el destino quien lo quiso que ambos estuvieran unidos, en las buenas y en las malas donde los dos comprendieron que llegando aun acuerdo mutuo se puede salvar una relación que si bien hubiera fracasado, sino se hubiera un perdón, una disculpa, un te quiero, pero no fue así…

Bien se dice que tras la tormenta viene la calma, esta no fue la excepción.

Fin

Vampire: me gusto

Dark: por fin lo terminamos

Rogue y Wind: después de tanto dejarlo

Vampire: si ahora a las aclaraciones

*Ying –Yang: símbolo del bien y mal, aquí en este fic es para dar a entender que si bien Chase es espiritual y usa su mente y cuerpo para equilibrarlo, Jack es más mental que físico, su fuerte es todo lo que tiene que ver con lo que él sabe hacer todo lo que se relacione con la mecánica, etc., aquí fue algo emocional.

Los dos se necesitan Chase es muy temperamental, al grado de tener poco paciencia y Jack aquí al menos tiene más. Si bien Young es muy cuidadoso en lo que hace eso significa hacer las cosas como a el gustan. Jack lo complace sin decir peros, ni nada solo lo hace. Claro que todo tiene un límite. Todo lo demás esta en el fic.

**Que cada quien se lo imagine.

Dark: esas fueron las aclaraciones cualquier cosa digan

Rogue: dejen reviews

Nos despedimos

Ciao.


End file.
